parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Planet Nate56mate Style/Transcript
Cast Robin (Teen Titans) as Jim Hawkins Spongebob as Doctor Delbert Doppler Sandy (Spongebob) as Captain Ameila Genie (Aladdin) as Morph Nostalgia Critic as Ben Bowler Hat Guy (Meet The Robinsons) as Long John Silver Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Scroop Peter Griffin (Family Guy) as Onus The Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) as Grewnge Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) and Sour Susan (Horrid Henry) as Hedley and Torrance Moody Margaret (Horrid Henry) as Krailoni Squidward (Spongebob) as Turnbuckle Tar Monster (Scooby Doo) as Blinko Kearney (The Simpsons) as Hands Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmations) as Longbourne and Fayvoon Wheezy (Roger Rabbit) as Verne Hades (Hercules) as Crex Smarty (Roger Rabbit) as Mertock King Sombra (MLP FIM) as Snuff Megavolt Quackerjack and Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) Greasy Psycho and Stupid (Roger Rabbit) Nelson Dolph and Jimbo (Simpsons) as Extra PiratesWeepy William (Horrid Henry) as Billy Bones Princess Buddlegum (Adventure Time) as Jim's Mother Count Olaf (Lemony Snicket) as Captain Nathaniel Flint Skeleton Men (Scooby Doo) as Flint's Crew Mufasa (Lion King) as Mr ArrowRobocop as Robot Cops Transcript *(the story begins with James Graham Productions, presenting Treasure Planet in his style, with this modified Original Prologue narration by Adult Jim Hawkins) *Narrator: There are nights when the Etherium is as calm and peaceful as a pond on the planet Pelsinor. (a great Merchant ship goes by when it creaks as the wind blows) Nights when the Big Merchant ships with their cargoes of Arcturian solar crystals can expect a smooth ride. But there was a time when even the calmest night could give way to the unexpected... (a strange ship follows the Merchant Ship) PIRATES! The enemies of all of honest spacers. And the most feared of all these pirates... was the notorious Captain Count Olaf! (a pirate named Count Olaf turns his head around) *Olaf: FIRE! (a duo of skeleton men appear behind some barrels. Maid Marian gasps and runs with Robin Hood. The cannons shoot at the big Merchant ship. A sail brakes off and breaks through a mirror, causing all the guests to flee in fright when they scream. As the pirate ship goes upward, the guests scream as they hug into each other) *Narrator: Like a Candarian zap wing over-taking its prey, Hook and his renegades would mysteriously swoop in out of nowhere... (gotham city cops try to shoot them but the skeleton men over whelm them and olaf grabs a hold of a paper and laughs) And then, gathering up their spoils... (the ship flies onward and vanishes) ...vanished without a trace. *Robin and Princess Bubblegum: Wow! *Narrator: For a hundred years, stories passed from spacer to spacer of Olaf's secret trove. Hidden somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy, stowed with riches beyond imagination. The loot of a thousand worlds. *Robin and Narrator: Treasure Planet! *Bubblegum: Okay. Blow your nose. (Robin obeys) Good night, sonny. (Robin and his mom tuck themselves into bed and fall fast asleep) *Narrator: (it is morning on the mining planet, Monstresor) As a kid, growing up on the mining planet, Monstresor, I lived and breathed these legends. Many a night I drifted to sleep with images of gallions, far away planets, and Hook's gleeming trove dancing through my head. And then, I turned 15. (the scene then goes to Robin, flies on a solar surfer up into the sky, stops, then falls down. He activates his solar surfer again and flies onward, cheering with delight. He sails through a barrier, then heads through a spinning cog, and cheers with delight once again, but gets caught by Robocop) *Robin: Great. (later, at the Benbow Inn) *Lois Griffin: Mrs. Bubblegum. *Bubblegum: (starts working on some food and drinks for the guests) I know. Refill on three Purp Juice. Coming right up, Mrs.Griffin. There we go. There we go. That's four powdered spheroids, two lunar eclipses, and it's a big bowl... of Zorellian jelly worms for the big boy! *Patrick: Awesome! *Bubblegum: Enjoy. (Patrick and His Family start enjoying their food) Sorry, Spongebob. It's been a madhouse here all morning. *Spongebob: No problem, Bubblegum. Ah! My Alponian chowder with the extra solara seed. Mmm! Yum! (enjoys his KFC All Stars meal until Patrick arrives and sniffs Spongebob's food) Hello. What brings you here, curious little one? Keep away. Are your parents around What's the matter? Cat got your--? takes some bits of food from a surprised Spongebob, who yelps as Patrick leaves *Bubblegum: Oh, they're so adorable at that age. *Spongebob: Oh, yes. Deplorable. Uh - adorable. Speaking of which, how's Robin doing? *Bubblegum: Much better. I know he had some rough spots... earlier this year, but I really think... that he's starting to turn a corner. door opens as Robocop, who caught Robin solar surfing in a forbidden area, bring him home *Robocop: Mrs. Bubblegum? *Bubblegum: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be right... around and sees Robins and drops the dishes Robin! *Spongebob: Ooh...wrong turn. *Robin: casually Okay, thanks for the lift, guys. *Robocop: Not so fast. *Robocop: Bubblegum We apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area. *Robocop: Moving Violation 9-0-4, Section 15, Paragraph... um... *Robin: Six? *Robocop: Thank you. *Robin: Don't mention it. *Bubblegum: exasperation Robin! *Robocop: As you are aware, ma'am, this constitutes a violation of his probation. *Bubblegum: for an explanation Yes, yes- No, I mean, I understand, but, um, co-couldn't we just-? *Sponge: interrupting Um, pardon me, officers, if I might, uh, interject here? I am the noted astrophysicist Dr. Spongebob Sqaurepants. Perhaps you've heard of me? silence No? I have a clipping-- *Robocop: Are you the boy's father? *Spongebob and Bubblegum: Oh! Good heavens, no! *Bubblegum: Eww! He's just an old friend of the family. *Robocop: Spongebob, who backs away, surprised BACK OFF, SIR! *Bubblegum: Thank you, Spongebob. I will take it from here. *Spongebob: Well, Bubblegum, if you insist. his breath Don't ever let me do that again. *Robocop: Bubblegum Due to repeated violations of statute 15-C, we have impounded his vehicle. Any more slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket to Juvenile Hall. *Robocop: Kiddie hoosegow. *Robocop: The slammo. *Bubblegum: Thank you, officers. Robin, firmly It won't happen again. *Robocop: We see his type all the time, ma'am. *Robocop: Wrong choices. *Robocop: Dead-enders. *Robocop: Losers. glares at them *Robocop: his hat You take care now. *Robocop: Let's move it. (as the police officers depart and leave an awkward silence behind them, the guests resume eating) *Bubblegum: Robin, I have had it. Do you want to go to Juvenile Hall? Is that it? Robin? Robin, look at me. It's been hard enough, keeping this place... afloat by myself without you going-- *Robin: Mom, it's no big deal. There was nobody around. Those cops just won't get off my-- Forget it. *Lois: Mrs. Bubblegum! My juice! *Bubblegum: Yes, I'll be right there, Mrs. Griffin. Robin, I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future. *Robin: Yeah, what future? Robin goes outside and sits on the roof of the Benbow Inn, he takes out a toy cigar and takes a few fake puffs, but hears thunder and clanging sounds occuring, and hears voices talking *Spongebob: I really don't know how you manage it, Bubblegum. Trying to run a business while raising a felon like-- felon...fellow... fellow like Robin. *Bubblegum: Managing it? I'm at the end of my rope. Ever since his father left, well Robin's just never recovered. And you know how smart he is. He built his first solar sufer when he was eight! And yet, he's failing at school. He is constantly in trouble, and when I talk to him, he's like a stranger to me. I don't know, Spongebob. I've tried everything-- engines sputtering as a ship crash-lands on the Benbow Inn's pier, until Robin gasps, rushes over, and knocks on the door's window *Robin: Hey, mister? Mister, you're okay in there, right? hand slams against the window and startles Robin, who screams in fear. As the door opens, Weepy William, an old Pirate, emerges with a small storage chest *Weepy William: and grabs Robin's collar He's a-comin'. Can ya hear 'im? his neck toward Robin Those gears and gyros, clickin' and whirrin' like the devil himself! *Robin: nervously Uh, hit your head there pretty hard, didn't ya? *William: up his chest He's after me chest. That fiendish Weirdo, an' his band of cutthroats...! But they'll have to pry it from ol' Weepy William's' cold, dead fingers afore I-- drops the chest, and coughs uncontrollably as the rain starts to pour down *Robin: Oh, my... Uh, come on, give me your arm. holding him up That's it. William back to the Inn, with the chest *William: weakly Good lad... *Robin: dryly Mom's gonna love this. Click *Bubblegum: Thanks for listening, Spongebob. Sighs It helps. *Spongebob: It's going to be OK. You'll see. *Bubblegum: I keep dreaming one day, I'll open that door... and there he'll be just the way he was. A smiling, happy little boy, holding a new pet... and begging me to let him keep it. of Robin are shown. As the thunder clashes, Robin enters the room, carrying William with him, until Bubblegum gasps Robin! *Robin: Mom, he's hurt...bad! *William: Me chest, lad. and groans He'll be comin' soon. Can't let them find this. *Robin: Who's coming? *William: whispers The werido. Beware the weirdo! as he grabs onto Robin's chest and lets go and slowly fades away *Bubblegum: Ohh! is heard as a ship approaches. Spongebob hears a noise, and a man in a bowler hat appears with a big black blob with one eye that rises from the ground then a grey skinned man with firey blue hair follows also being followed by five weasels and a obese man with green pants and a white shirt, Robin hurries to the window, and looks forward, but yelps in surprise when he sees the gang of thugs coming toward him and flees when Bubblegum gasps *Robin: Quick! We gotta go! with Bubblegum, who gasps, while Spongebob yelps 'Whoa! Whoa!' and follows *Spongebob: I believe I'm with Robin on this one. shouting and shooting the Benbow Inn, causing it to catch fire when they enter it *Spongebob: Delilah! Hallelujah! Proudbottom yelps excitedly Stay. Don't move. *Hades: Where is it?! *Wheezy: Find it! *Spongebob: Don't worry, Bubblegum. I'm an expert in the laws of physical science. On the count of three--one... two... Three! all jump and ride away on Cyril Proudbottom, who charges onward Go, Cyril! Go! Go! That's it! That's it! Go! Hyah! Hyah! Cyril rides away, Bubblegum sighs, until Robin opens the present to reveal this present as a ball *(in a hotel, Robin Spongebob and Bubblegum are in a room as the crickets chirp outside) *Spongebob: I just spoke with the constabulary. Those blaggard pirates have fled without a trace. (a clock chimes) I'm sorry, Bubblegum. I'm afraid that the old Benbow Inn has burned to the ground. Ahem. Well, certainly a lot of trouble... over that odd little sphere. Those markings baffle me. Unlike anything I've ever encountered-- presses some buttons on the ball, and as if by magic, the ball shows up a magical map Even with my vast experience and superior intellect, it would take me years to unlock its--hey! gasps Why... it's a map! Wait. Wait, wait, wait! galaxy spins round as several objects and planets sail past them This is us, the mining planet Montressor. Gasps That's the Magellanic Cloud! Whoo! The Coral Galaxy! Oh! That's the Cygnus Cross and that's the Kerian Abyss. Wait. What's this? What's this? Why, it--it's... *Robin: Treasure Planet. *Spongebob:: disbelief No! *Robin: That's Treasure Planet. *Spongebob: Count Olaf's Secret Trove? The loot of a thousand worlds? Do you know what this means? *Robin: It means that all that treasure is only a boat ride away. *Spongebob: Whoever brings it back, would hold an eternal place... atop the pantheon of explorers! He'd be able to experience-- Click Whoo! What just happened? *Robin: discovering the map to Treasure Planet Mom, this is it. This is the answer to all of our problems. *Bubblegum: Robin, there is absolutely no way-- *Robin: Don't you remember? All those stories? *Bubblegum: That's all they were; stories. *Robin: With that treasure, we could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over! *Bubblegum: Well, this-- it's just-- oh, my. Spongebob, would you please explain how ridiculous this is? *Spongebob: It's totally preposterous, traversing the entire galaxy alone. rolls his eyes *Bubblegum: Now at last, we hear some sense. *Spongebob: That's why I'm going with you! out a suitcase *Bubblegum: SPONGEBOB! *Spongebob: around and packs up some things I'll use my savings to finance the expedition; I'll commission a ship, hire a captain and a crew... *Bubblegum: You're not serious. *Sponebob: down a tower of books All my life, I've been waiting for an opportunity like this, and here it is screaming: "Go, Spongebob! Go, Spongebob! Go...!" *Bubblegum: frustrated Okay, okay. You two are both grounded for the rest of your life! sighs *Robin: Mom, look. I know that I keep messing everything up. And I know...that I let you down. But this is my chance to make it up to you. I'm gonna set things right. *Spongebob: Bubblegum? If I may? speaks to her You said yourself, you've tried everything. There are much worse remedies than a few character-building months in space. *Bubblegum: Are you saying this because it's the right thing or because you really wanna go? *Spongebob: I really, really, really, really want to go. And it's the right thing. turns to Robin with a worried expression *Bubblegum: Robin... I don't wanna lose you. *Robin: smiles Mom... You won't. we'll make you proud. smiles back *Spongebob: Well, ahem, there we are, then. We'll begin preparations at once. Robin, my friend. Soon, we'll be off to the Spaceport! *(The next morning, at the Spaceport, around the Docks, Robin and Spongebob arrive to see loads of passengers and goods arriving) *Spongebob: Robin? Hey, Robin. Wait for me! Well, Robin. This should be our wonderful opportunity for the two of us to get to know one another. You know what they say? Familiarity breeds, um... well, contempt, but, in our case-- *Robin: Look, let's just find the ship. OK? large clank is heard as Robin and Spongebob continue their way to the ship *Jack Nicholson Joker: Second berth on your right! *Heath Ledger Joker: You can't miss it. *Robin: Thanks. *Spongebob: It's the suit, isn't it? I should never have listened... to that pushy two-headed saleswoman. This one said it fit, that one said it was my color. I didn't know what to do. I get so flustered. Ooh! Oh, Robin! This is our ship! The R.L.S. Legacy! (the R.L.S. Legacy is shown as Robin and Spongebob arrive) *Robin: Well, blow me down! So that's where we're going! Wow! (Spongebob and Robin climb aboard the ship and meet Small Groups of Bullies Weasels and Supervillains, who are pretending to be friendly) *Tar Monster: Stow those casks foward! *Thomas O' Malley: Heave together now! *Robin: How cool is this? (looks at a board, which says R.L.S. Legacy, Destination: Treasure Planet, and Leaves 10:15) Ship leaves... 10:15. Oh dear. We've arrived too early. Spongebob, you don't think it's really true, do you? *Spongebob: (laughs) Oh, yes, but cheer up, Robin. We always come early, okay? *Robin: Okay. into King Sombra, who catches him by the neck Whoops! Sorry about that. I didn't mean-- *Sombra: Arn't you a bit young to be on this boat? *Robin: Uh, yes. *Spongebob: Allow me to handle this. (stands up to Sombra, who lets go off Crash, and lets out a frightened grin, and smiles friendly at him) I'm fluent in Flatula, Robin. Took two years of it in high school. *Robin: Flatula? Cool. *Spongebob: Good morning, Captain. Everything shipshape? *Mufasa: Shipshape it is, sir, but I'm not the captain. The captain's aloft. *Spongebob: And who would that be? (a female squirell with a spacesuit, arrives to greet Robin and Spongebob) *Sandy: Mufasa, I've checked this miserable ship... from stem to stern, and, as usual, it's...spot on. Can you get nothing wrong? *Mufasa: You flatter me, Captain. *Sndy: Ah, Dr. Sqaurepants, I presume? *Spongebob: Uh, um, yes. I-- *Sandy: -Hello! Can you hear me? *Spongebob: Yes, I can! I carry a yolk in my mouth! *Sandy: If I may, Doctor, this works so much better... when it's right-way up and plugged in. Lovely. There you go. *Spongebob: If you don't mind, I can manage my own plugging! *Sandy: I say, nice toy cigar you've got, son. *Robin: That's right. My name is Robin. *Sandy: Why, you sure are. I'm Captain Sandy Chreeks... late of a few run-ins with the Plankton armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars. I see that you have met Mufasa, my first officer. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true. *Mufasa: Please, Captain. *Hugolina: Oh, shut up, Mufasa. You know I don't mean a word of it. *Mufasa: Oh, how rude. *Spongebob: Ahem, excuse me. I hate to interrupt this lovely banter... but may I introduce to you, Robin, you see, is the boy, who found the treasure-- *Sandy: Doctor, please! (Kearney Jasper and Horace growl) I'd like a word with you in my stateroom. Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map... in front of this particular crew... demonstrates a level of ineptitude... that borders on the imbecilic... and I mean that in a very caring way. *Spongebob: Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, I've-- *Sandy: I see the map, please? *Spongebob: Okay, Crash. The map, please. *Robin: Okay. Here. (takes the map out and gives it to Hugolina) *Sandy: Hmm. Fascinating. Mr. Grayson, in the future... you will address me as Captain or ''Ma'am.''Is that clear? *Robin: Hmm... Okay, but I wouldn't dare repeat if I were you. *Sandy: Mr. Grayson? *Spongebob: Yes, ma'am. *Sandy: That'll do. Gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key... when not in use. And, Doctor, again... with the greatest possible respect... zip your howling screamer. *Spongebob: Captain, I assure you I-- *Sandy: Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible. I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're...how did I describe them, Mufasa? I said something rather good this morning before coffee. *Mufasa: A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am. *Sandy: There you go--poetry. *Spongebob: Now, see here-- *Sandy: Doctor, I'd love to chat-- tea, cake, the whole shebang-- but I have a ship to launch... and you've got your outfit to buff up. Mr. Mufasa please escort these two neophytes... down to the galley straightaway. Robin will be working for our cook, Mr. Goob, the Bolar Hat Guy. *Robin: What? The cook? *at the galley *Spongebob: That woman. That... female. Who else does she think is working for whom? *Robin: It's my map, and she's got me bussin' tables-- *Mufasa: interrupting I'll not tolerate a cross word about our Captain! There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy. see a figure standing in a dark corner with a knife, whistling Mr. Goob! turns around to greet the trio, revealing his mechanical arm, leg, ear, and eye *Bowler Hat Guy: Why, Mr. Mufasa sir! Bringin' such fine-lookin' distinguished gents to brace me humble galley? Had I known, I'd have tucked in me shirt! in his apron and chuckles while Jim observes his mechanical body parts. *Robin: but whispers to himself, and remembers Ben Kenobi's dying warning A Weirdo! *Mufasa: May I introduce you to Dr. Spongebob Sqaurepants? Now he's the financier of our voyage. *Goob: his cyborg eye to observe Spongbob's spacesuit Love the outfit, doc! *Spongebob: Goob's observing rather uncomfortable Well, thank you. Uh...love the eye. Robin towards Goob This young lad is Robin. *Goob: Robbie! out his arm for Robin to shake it, but finds that there are five sharp tools instead of five fingers, until he sees it, and switches it to a hand. Robin glares at the arm and Goob untrusting. Goob simply smiles and prepares a dish. Ah, now, don't be too put off by this hunk o' hardware. from hand to small knife-like scissors. He slices up some shellfish into a bowl. He witches from scissors to cleaver to cut up some vegetables, but does this without looking, and almost cuts off his left hand. Has a horrified look and then just smiles again Whoa! Heh-heh. the cyborg arm from cleaver to three clawed mini-arms. He throws three eggs and cracks them into the bowl These gears have been tough gettin' used to, but they do come in mighty handy from time to time. his arm as he throws the bowl on top and fire comes shooting out for a couple seconds. He pours the stew into a pot set on top of an open stove and adds some salt. He takes out a spoon and tries it to see if it's just right. He has an approving smile on his face. He pours some stew into two bowls, one for Spongebob and one for Robin Here, now. Have a taste of me famous Bonzabeast Stew. *Spongebob: and then tastes the stew Mmm! Delightfully tangy, yet robust. *Bowler Hat Guy: Old family recipe. sees an eyeball float to the top of the stew and yelps In fact, that was part of the old family! heartily Ah, I'm just kiddin', doc. out the eye and swallows it I'm nuttin' if I ain't a kidder. Robin hesitating. Go on, Robin, have a swig. looks at the spoon again. Suddenly the top turns into a little blue face stuffed with the stew. The rest of the spoon does the same, revealing the form of smiling, blue genie named genie, until he turns into a straw and devours the rest of the stew in a flash. *Goob: weetyh! You jiggle-headed blob o' mischief! So that's where you was hidin'! peeks over the top of the bowl, chatters, then belches. He floats up and rubs against Robin's cheek *Robin: Huh?! What is that thing? *Genie: "What is that thing?" touches Genie, who then shapeshifts into a miniature version of Robin. *Goob: He's... a Genie and his name is Genie. I rescued the little shapeshifter on Arabia One. transforms back and floats over Goob before they cuddle each other Aw, he took a shine to me. We've been together ever since. rings up on deck. *Mufasa: We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor? *Sponegbob: thrilled Would I?! Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?! silence I'll follow you! starts to follow them out, but gets stopped by Goob. *Thomas O' Malley: Mr. Grayson will stay here, in your charge, Mr. Goob. *Goob: out the stew, surprised Beggin' your pardon, sir, but, uh-- *Mufasa: Captain's orders! See to it the new cabin boy's kept busy. Goob and Robin then begin to protest, giving up simultaneously as Mufasa departs with Spongebob *Robin and Goob: Oh, no, you can't. This is the first time. *Goob: So... Cap'n's put you with me, eh? around Robin *Robin: flatly Whatever. *Goob: and starts to prepare a McDonald's happy meal for Robin Ah, who be a humble Weirdo to argue with a Cap'n? *Robin: Yeah... a can of coke from a barrel and starts to walk around Ya know... These purps, they're kinda like the ones back home... On Montressor. Ya ever been there? *Goob: Ah... Can't says I have, Robby. *Robin: his coke and eats his Chicken Nuggets and Chips Come to think of it, just before I left, I met this old guy who was, uh... He was kind of looking for a Weirdo buddy of his. *Goob: Is that so? *Robin: Yeah. What was that old guy's name? Oh, yeah. William. Weepy William? *Goob; ... Eh, 'tain't ringin' any bells. Must've been a different Weirdo. There's a slew of Weirdos roamin' this port. *Mufasa: Prepare to craft off! *Goob: Yes, off with you, lad. And watch the laws too. They will be plenty work waiting for you after all. *Genie: Yeah, good luck. *Robin: Okay, I will. away *Goob: We'd best to be keeping a sharp eye out on this one, eh, Genie? We wouldn't want him staying into things he shouldn't be doing. *Peter Griffin: We are all clear, Captain. *Sandy: Well, my friend. Are we ready to raise their creaking top? *Mufasa: My pleasure, Captain. All hands to stations. *Robin: finished his coke and food, arrives at the top, as several pirates go up to their work stations Well, here I am. *Mufasa: Lose all solar sails. Here we go. and the pirates hurry to the places. Now that the R.L.S. Legacy is high up, Robin screams when he flies up as Spongebob grabs onto Sandy *Sandy: Mr. Sombra, engage artifical gravity. *Sombra: My pleasure. the switch down as Robin falls to the floor *Hugolina: South by southwest, Mr. Tentacles, heading by 100. *Squidward: Aye, Captain. To 100. *Sandy:Full speed, Mr.Mufasa, if you please. *Mufasa: Take her away! ship starts to move as Liquidator starts the ship up *Sandy: Brace yourself, Dr. *Spongebob: Ha-ha. Hmph! ship starts off as Spongbob screams when he flies backward and hits a wall. The ship is now on sailing on its way from the Docks of the Harbour as it sails toward its intended destination. As the ship sails onward, Crash sees some flying whales swim alongside him and the ship and lets out a pleased chuckle *Robin: Wow. Flying whales. *Spongebob: Upon my word, an Orcus Galacticus. out a camera attempts to take a photo Smile. *Sandy: Uh, Doctor, I'd stand clear-- whale smiles, but splats water all over Spongebob, who takes a photo, which pops out a picture of the camera, just to get covered in water Oh, well. *Goob: Ah, 'tis a grand day for sailing, Captain. And look at you. You're as trim and as bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat of paint: *Sandy: You can keep that kind of flim-flammery... for your spaceport floozies, Goob. *Genie: Spaceport floozy, spaceport floozy-- *Goob: You cut me to the quick, Captain. I speaks nothing, but me heart at all times. *Genie: Nothing but me heart beat. *Sandy: And, by the way, isn't that your cabin boy... aimlessly footling about in those shrouds? *Goob: Yep, it--oh... A momentary aberration, Cap'n, soon to be addressed. Robby! I got two new friends I'd like you to meet. Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket. Heh heh heh heh! *Robin: Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket Yippie. cleaning the floor with Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket Yeah, I got you, Mr. Mop. bumped by Kearney Ow! *Kearney: Watch it, Twerp. *Robin: Whoops... Griffin Liquidator Negaduck and Sour Susan are chatting until they look at Robin, who hums a tune *Negaduck: What are you looking at, weirdo? *Sour Susan: Yeah, weirdo. whistles a tune until suddenly a large shadow appears behind him *Captain Hook: Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business. *Robin: Why? You got something to hide, bright-eyes? Hook snatches Crash up, causing him to scream *Captain Hook: Maybe your ears don't work so well. *Robin Yeah. grunts Too bad my nose works just fine. *Captain Hook: Why, you impudent little...! Robin against the mast. Members of the crew gather to egg him on *Moody Margaret: Go ahead! Slice him! Dice him! *Hook: a claw to Robin's throat Any last words, cabin boy? *Goob: Hook's hand Mr. Hook... you ever see what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze real hard? Hook's hook, and as he gasp in pain, Hook drops Robin *Mufasa: approaching What's all this, then? You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage. Am I clear, Mr. Hook? *Hook: at Mr.Mufasa, but gets given a warning scowl by Goob Transparently. *Goob: Well done, Mr. Mufasa, sir! A tight ship's a happy ship, sir. Robby, I gave you a job. *Robin: Hey, I was doing it until that bug thing-- cleaning the ship *Goob: So, we're all here, then. to the room and gathers his crew together Excuse me. Fine. Now, if you pardon my plain speaking, gentlemen... are you all... stark-raving, totally blinking daft?! gang chatter After all me finagling getting us hired... as an upstanding crew... you want to blow the whole mutiny before it's time? *Hook: The boy was sniffing about. *Sheriff Doughnut: You just stick to the plan, you bug-brained twit. As for the boy, I'll run him so ragged... he won't have time to think. on the deck, Crash is still working hard to clean the deck, with Tweety laughing at him, only to cough, as Crash sighs *Robin: Well, this has been a fun day, huh? Making new friends like that hooked psycho.. *Goob: thank heavens for little miracles. Up here for an hour... and the deck's still in one piece. *Robin: Um, look, I, uh... What you did... Thanks. *Goob: Didn't your pap ever teach you... to pick your fights a bit more carefully? Your father's not the teachin' sort. *Robin: No. He was more the taking off and never coming back sort. *Goob: Oh. Sorry, lad. *Robin: Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine. *Goob: Is that so? *Goob: Well, since the Captain has put you in my charge, like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skills into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble. *Robin: What? *Goob: From now on, I'm not lettin' you out of me sight! *Robin: You can't d--! *Goob: You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your BUM without my say-so! *Robin: Don't do me any favors! *Goob: Oh, you can be sure of that, lad! You can be sure of that! as the song I'm Still Here plays Put some elbow into it. remembers his past and now becomes friends with Goob *Robin: You having a little trouble there? *Goob: Oh, get away from me. trio laugh Oh, Robby. If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age... they'd be bowing in the streets when I walked by today. *Genie: Bowing in the streets. Oof. Oof. *All: Oof. Oof. an explosion goes off, sending flying backward **Spongebob: Oh, good heavens, no. The star Pelusa... It's gone supernova! Star Pelusa explodes and goes supernova **Sandy: Evasive action, Mr. Tentacles. **Squidward: Aye-aye, Captain. and turns the ships around to fly away **Mufasa: All hands, fasten your lifelines! crew obey and fasten their lifelines. As the ship tries to flee, the Star Pelusa continues to pursue it, causing the glass windows to break and fireballs to shoot for the sails **Sandy: Mr. Mufasa, secure those sails. **Mufasa: Secure all sails. Bring them down. crew obey and bring the sails down while Liquidator shoots the fireballs with the lazer gun **Liquidator: Yeah, baby. Ba-boom! with delight. Just as the slaves secure the sails, a blast shoots at Goob, causing him to fall down **Robin: Bowler Hat! Goob's hand and pulls him up to safety. The two friends shake their hands **Goob: Aw, thanks, lad. **Robin: You're welcome, Captain. a large fireball approaching, and as the people scream and flee, Crash gasps Look out, look out! slaves, having finished bringing down the sails, climb down in fear. The large fireball falls into the Star Pelusa, which turns into a black hole **Peter Griffin: Captain! The star! and Sandy look forward and gasp in shock when they hug into each other **Spongebob: It's devolving into a... gasps ...a black hole! **Squidward: We're being pulled in! as he lets the wheel go before Sandy lets go off Spongebob and grabs the wheel **Sandy: No, you don't, you'll see. the ship out of control as a wake of flames blow her backward, refusing to let go off the wheel Blast these waves. They're so deucedly erratic! **Spongbob: No, Captain. They're not erratic at all. There'll be one more in precisely 47.2 seconds. Followed by the biggest magilla of them all! **Sandy: Of course. Brilliant, Doctor. We'll ride that last magilla out of here. **Mufasa: All sails secured, Captain. **Sandy: Good man! Now release them immediately! **Mufasa: Aye, Captain. You heard her, men. Unfurl those sails. **Captain Hook: What?! **Sour Susan and Negaduck: But we just finished... Tying them down! **Moody Margaret: Make up your blooming minds! fastens his line and starts his way up to help the others release the sails **Sandy: Mr. Grayson? **Robin: Yes, Sandy? **Sandy: Make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight! **Robin: as the people unfurl the sails Aye-aye, Captain. Lifelines secured, Captain. **Sandy: Very good. the heroes finally manage to release the sails, a fire blows Sandy backward, causing her to let go off the wheel, and forcing poor Mufasa falling off the ship and screaming for help. His lifeline stops him, but just as Mufasa climbs back up, Hook grins evilly, and when Mufasa gasps in horror, Hook cuts Mufasa's lifeline, sending Mufasa falling down and screaming with a Goofy yodel when he dissapears out of sight Wah-heh-heh-hey! Yahey! **Spongebob: Captain, the last wave. Here it comes. **Sandy: Hold onto your lifelines, gents. It's going to be a bumpy ride. people obey, and as the ship leaves, an explosion goes off, pursuing the ship, which gets up full speed, and flees in fright. The crew cheer as Genie sighs **Spongebob: Captain! That--oh, my goodness. That was--that was absolutely--that was the most-- **Sandy: Oh, tish-tosh. Actually, Doctor, your astronomical advice was most helpful. **Spongebob: Well, uh, uh--thank you. Thank you very much. Well, I have a lot of help to offer anatomically--amanamonically--uh-astronomically. himself on the forehead **Sandy: ,Mr. Mufasa? that Mufasa is nowhere to be seen Mr Mufasa? **Hook: giving a sad look I'm afraid that Mufasa has been lost. stares at the tears streaming out of Hook's eyes, and falling onto the ground with a splash His lifeline was not secured. crew members glare at Robin, who's been in charge of securing the lifelines. Robin turns to Sandy, who gives him a a confused and worried look **Robin: No, I checked them all. Horace and Jasper aside, runs forward to check all the lifelines, and finds that Mufasa's lifeline is gone I-- I did. I checked them all. They were secure. I swear! a tear from his eye and cries in Spongebob's crying voice What have I done?!! his hands over his eyes and mouth, but goes onto the floor, bangs his fists on the deck, and hugs into Mr.Goob, who pats him on the head to cheer him up **Sandy: Since he was a fine spacer, finer like the rest of us, ever hope to be. **Robin: sad I guess he knew the risks... ...as do we all. to cry in his Spongebob voice **Sandy: Yes. Resume your posts if you please. Robin a tissue, that he grabs, and blows his nose into it, and wipes his eyes We carry on. Crew obey, until Robin walks away, looking worried **Goob: Oh, poor Robin I can't believe this would happen to Mufasa **Tweety: It was really terrible! *